


[podfic] Place That Don't Know My Name

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, time traveling shenanigans, yes perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Place That Don't Know My Name' by <b>antistar-e</b> read aloud. </p><p>Looking up at the mess of stars above New (New New New) Singapore, he stops being Eduardo Saverin, absentee CFO of Facebook, and starts being Eduardo Saverin, time traveling companion to a mad man in a blue box who keeps on calling him Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Place That Don't Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Place That Don't Know My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339248) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> beta-ed by the lovely quintenttsy (leish)

  


**Length:** 1hr50  
 **Song Credit:** _It's Too Late_ by Evermore  
 **Sample:**  


**Download full:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?s4apb589h5qjb7l) (61MB) || [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?vt5imqh2242xbs6)(42MB)

**Author's Note:**

> The note that I left for myself when I bookmarked one of antistar_e's works was 'may be the best author I have ever read', so, you know, I guess I liked it well enough.
> 
> All jokes aside, this is an absolutely brilliant piece of work. It really feels like a standalone Dr Who episode so, even if you aren't familiar with TSN, I reckon you won't have too much trouble with it!


End file.
